Greeting card displays in retail stores have taken many forms designed to neatly present a wide variety of cards in a compact arrangement. Common features of such displays are successive rows of card shelves, tiered or vertical, with dividers on each shelf which define card pockets. The shelves are attached to and supported by a back panel which is supported upon a vertically oriented frame, sometimes referred to as a “gondola”. The frame may include two spaced-apart upright members with multiple attachment points, and an upright member is attached to span between the upright members. The dividers may be also attached to the back panel, or to the shelves. In some displays, the shelves and dividers are attached to a back panel by fasteners, so that any assembly or adjustment of the display requires removal and re-attachment of such fasteners. Displays are commonly configured with multiple rows wherein the rows are tiered so that the successively lower rows are located farther outboard from the supporting frame of the display, and conversely the successively higher rows are located closer and closer to the frame of the display, and consequently farther or recessed from the front of the display which faces for example an aisle in a store.
Some displays are constructed with a single piece back panel on which the rows are formed. In a tiered display for example, the back panel can be made as a single piece in which multiple tiers are molded to form the card rows. The vertical spacing and tiering of the rows is thus fixed with no provision for adjustment to accommodate cards of different sizes or types. When the back panel is a single homogeneous piece, additional structure must be attached to the panel to form a front to the card pockets. Also, the spacing of the shelves, and the width of the shelves is constant, so that there is little or no flexibility to accommodate cards of different sizes in the same display. In a tiered display for example, the back panel is typically a single piece in which multiple tiers are molded to form the card rows. The vertical spacing of the rows is thus fixed with no provision for adjustment to accommodate cards of different sizes. When the back panel is a single homogeneous piece, additional structure is attached to the panel to form a front to the shelves and form the card pockets, necessitating fasteners along each row to secure the front to the back panel. These types of card displays tend to have a very uniform appearance, with each row having the same width, height and exposed profile to the front of the display. This arrangement makes it difficult to highlight or showcase or distinguish certain products from other products on the display, such as new merchandise which is to be featured or otherwise promoted.